1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to storm window and door coverings, and more particular pertains to a new and improved storm window and door covering apparatus wherein the same utilizes a selectively securable flexible membrane to overlie a window or storm door opening securable to a companion strip adhered to the frame of the window or door opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Window and door coverings are utilized in the prior art to overlie existing window and storm doors to enhance a thermally insulative effect in an effort to minimize heat loss therethrough, particularly in wintry scenarios. The prior art has heretofore utilized various manners of securement of the coverings, but has heretofore failed to provide the details as set forth by the instant invention to provide a covering of enhanced thermally insulative securement of the edge to edge relationship of the transparent covering relative to the window or door framework. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,728 to Burdette, et al., wherein a circular elongate cylindrical bead is positioned within a channel defined by a generally square configuration to secure the bead therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,872 to Lorber sets forth a magnetic means for attaching a screen to overlie an associated door or window framework.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,917 to Antinone sets forth a screen securable to a framework utilizing separate fastening means to effect the association. As may be appreciated, the attachment of screens to frameworks by its inherent nature does not concern itself with the thermal insulative property of the screens and accordingly, the attaching of screens to a framework need not include thermally insulative edge binding as set forth by the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,251,399 to Grossman sets forth a window covering to overlie a screen utilizing hook and loop fastening elements, wherein the covering includes a zippered flap to enable selective opening of the window without disassociation of the hook and loop fastener securement portions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,589 to Loeb sets forth a screen of sheeting covering to overlie a window utilizing hook and loop materials to effect the association.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved storm window and door covering apparatus which addresses both the problems of effectiveness in sealing of the covering relative to the framework of the window or door opening, as well as ease of use of the organization, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.